Que vida la mia
by Anitikis
Summary: Oneshot- Songfic... Matt ama secretamente a una joven y no sabe de que manera acercarsele ¿lograran ser sus sentimientos correspondidos? Sorato con la cancion de Reik


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a Akiyoshi Hongo, solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener un poco a los fans, la canción pertenece a Reik, y por cierto me encanta

Que vida la mía:

Un joven observaba desde la ventana de su habitación, como todas las mañanas, que _ella_ pasara hacia la escuela, en compañía de sus amigas, por que era tan bella que solo se conformaba con verla sonreír y así pensar todo el día en su risa. Ella era la chica mas bella que jamás había conocido y desde hacia unos meses lo traía loco, no sabia ni siquiera su nombre, ya que nadie sabia que le gustaba, solo conocía a una de sus amigas, por ser la hermana de su mejor amigo. Matt la había conocido un tiempo atrás cuando salía de la escuela…

Flashback

-¿Qué haremos esta noche?- pregunto su mejor amigo

-No lo se… ¿tienes algo en mente?-

-La verdad no…-

-Uh…- dijo observando a una joven bellísima

-¿Matt?... ¿me estas escuchando?-

Tai intentaba hacer volver a su amigo a la realidad pero le fue inútil, estaba como hipnotizado, caminaba pero sin mirar al frente, hasta que choco contra una pared.

-Amigo ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Eso creo…- respondió mientras se tocaba la frente

-¿Qué te paso? Nunca te distraes-

-N-nada estaba pensando… ya no importa- dijo levantándose del suelo-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si no te preocupes… vámonos que debo preparar la cena-

Fin Flashback

Mientras recordaba ese día, ella paso por su frene de su casa, pero esta vez iba sin compañía y al parecer no estaba muy feliz, esto lo preocupo, así que decidió que hoy seria el día en que hablaría con ella, tomo su mochila y bajo corriendo de su habitación:  
-Hola hijo ¿no vas a desayunar?- le pregunto su padre desde la cocina al oírlo bajar

-No… se me hace tarde, nos vemos- respondió cerrando la puerta

_Me despierto en la mañana para verte pasar_

_Y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del día_

_Que vida la mía_

_Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi_

_Y me paso todo el día imaginado tu risa_

_Que vida la mía_

Cuando salio a la calle observo por unos momentos a su alrededor para buscarla, estaba en la esquina esperando que el semáforo se tornara rojo para poder cruzar. Corrió a más no poder y cuándo estuvo cerca camino lentamente:

-(Inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala…)-

De tan distraída que estaba se le cayeron los libros y Matt aprovecho para ayudarla:

-No te molestes yo puedo recogerlos- dijo mirando el suelo

-Déjame ayudarte-

Matt recogió todos lo libros y cuadernos, además se ofreció para llevarlos hasta la escuela:  
-Muchas gracias, pero no tendrías que molestarte en hacerlo-

-En serio, no me molesta para nada-

-Me llamo Sora Takenouchi-

-So-soy Yamato Ishida, pero puedes decirme Matt-

-Nunca te había visto antes en la preparatoria-

-(Yo si…)-

-Debe ser porque vamos a distinto salones ¿no lo crees?-

-Puede ser… eres muy bueno conmigo-

Matt no contesto, ahora si estaba nervioso pero noto algo raro en su cara

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes si apenas nos conocemos?-

-Por la cara que traes…-

-La verdad… si pero créeme no va a importar-

-(Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa Sora)-

-Dímelo que al parecer necesitas desahogarte-

Un silencio algo incomodo se hizo en el ambiente hasta que ella se animo a hablar:

-Desde hace unos meses salía con el capitán del equipo de basketball de la escuela, pero… ayer descubrí que me engañaba con una de las chicas del equipo de porristas, me siento una inútil- dijo llorando, mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Matt

-Tú no tienes la culpa, es un cretino que se va a arrepentir de lo que te hizo-

-¿Lo crees? Por que no puedo compararme con ella-

-Exacto… no puedes ni si quiera intentar compararte porque eres mejor que ella en todos lo sentidos-

-Gracias Matt… nadie nunca me había dicho eso-

-Ya llegamos-

-Debo irme porque ahora tengo práctica con el equipo de tenis pero te veré más tarde-

-Espera…-

Le seco las lágrimas con sus manos y le beso la frente

-Que tengas suerte-

Sora se fue con sus amigas, mientras Matt se fue a su salón.

_No se que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,_

_Y acaricia tu piel..._

_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,_

_Dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,_

_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo_

-… Y así fue como Napoleón invadió España… ¡Señor Ishida!-

-Disculpe profesor…-

-Ya es la tercera vez que le llamo la atención este día, o atiende o para mañana tendrá que hacer un informe de quinientas palabras sobre la revolución francesa ¿le quedo claro?-

-Si…-

-Ahora salgan al recreo-

Todos los alumnos salieran a excepción de Matt que se quedo observando desde la ventana a Sora en su practica de tenis:  
-Parece que te gusta Sora ¿no?-

-Pero que tonterías dices… no conozco a ninguna chica con ese nombre-

-Matt soy tu mejor amigo… hoy te vi llegar con ella, además acabo de leer que la única palabra que escribiste en tu hoja fue _Sora_-

-Eso no prueba nada…-

-Ya nos seas un orgulloso y acéptalo… la conozco y es una gran chica… si me necesitas estaré en la cafetería-

Tai se retiro, dejando a su amigo pensativo… ahora tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad de acercarse a Sora y más aun si estaba sola.

En el trascurrir del día se quedo pensando la forma de conquistarla pero no se le ocurrió ninguna idea, cuando era hora de regresa a su casa, fue a la entrada de la escuela a esperarla, no tardo mucho por que venia sin compañía:

-¿Estas esperando a alguien Matt?-

-A ti… no creas que te dejare que regreses sola-

-Esta bien… pero no deberías tomarte tantas molestias por mí-

-Como te dije… a mi no me molesta pero si no quieres…-

-Claro que quiero-

-Antes de regresar ¿te gustaría ir por un helado?-

-Claro que si-

Caminaron hasta la heladería más cercana hablando de temas triviales, pero al llegar, Sora vio por la vidriera del local, a su ex novio con la chica del equipo de porristas, entonces salio corriendo hacia el parque. Matt no perdió el tiempo, y luego de mucho correr logro detenerla, la abrazo fuerte, mientras trataba de consolarla:

-Sora no te pongas así por él, no vale la pena-

-Quiero, pero no puedo, no soporto que me haya traicionado después de tanto tiempo que llevamos juntos-

-Ya tranquilízate…-

Estuvieron un tiempo largo si hablar, hasta que logro tranquilizarse, y se dieron cuenta que ya era muy tarde:  
-Ya es tarde para ir por un helado… además te van a regañar en tu casa-

-Eres el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener ¿Por qué somos amigos no?-

-Si…-

-Gracias por todo Matt-

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Sora, y ella comenzó a temblar de frío, por que corría viento en el parque

-Ponte mi chaqueta- le dijo colocándosela en los hombros

-Pero Matt tendrás frío…-

-No importa, tu al necesitas mas que yo- respondió sonriendo

Sora se sonrojo, y continuaron caminado hasta que llegaron

-Aquí es mi casa-

-Es muy bonita-

-Gracias de nuevo por acompañarme-

-Fue un placer… nos vemos mañana-

Sora entro a su casa y Matt continuo su camino pensando en todo lo que le había pasado hoy…

_Dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_

_Si estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_

_Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_

_Probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._

_Solo dime que si..._

Entro a su casa contento, mas que de costumbre, a tal punto que mientras preparaba la cena tarareaba canciones, dejando a su padre muy confundido:

-Hijo ¿te sientes bien? Noto que estas algo feliz-

-Y como no estarlo-

-¿Acaso te ocurrió algo?-

-Nada- respondió yéndose a su habitación

-Jóvenes…-dijo el señor Ishida suspirando- quien los entiende-

Matt entro a su cuarto e intento dormir pero de tanta alegría no logro conciliar el sueño, solo pesaba en Sora, en su mirada, su cabello, y en todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, a tal punto que llamo a Tai a las tres de la mañana

_-Hola…- dijo aun dormido_

-Tai, necesito que me ayudes-

-¿Matt? Si no te diste cuenta son las tres de la mañana-

-Eso lo se, necesito que me ayudes-

-¿Con que?-

-Con Sora, con quien mas…-

-¿Y no podría haber esperado hasta mañana para contármelo? Ahora tengo sueño-

-Esta bien… ¿pero me ayudaras?-

-Si como digas… nos vemos y ya duérmete-

_Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti_

_Y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias_

_Que vida la mía_

_Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti_

_Y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro día_

_Que vida la mía_

Los días fueron pasando, y en ese tiempo Sora y Matt se hicieron muy amigos, siempre iban y regresaban juntos de la escuela, a veces hasta salían a dar una vuelta por Odaiba, hasta que Matt decidió contarle lo que sentía una tarde que estaban en el parque…

-Se ve muy bonito el lago hoy ¿no?-

-Si… Sora necesito que hablemos sobre algo muy importante-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno veras….-

-¡Espera! Yo también necesito contarte algo muy importante para mí-

-Tu primero-

-Hay alguien que me gusta-

-Ya debo irme-

-Pero Matt-

-Se me hace tarde, discúlpame por no poder acompañarte hasta tu casa… nos vemos-

-Matt espera-

Fue inútil… salio corriendo dejándola desconcertada, no se detuvo hasta llegar a su casa, luego entro a su habitación y comenzó a golpear con las dos manos la pared

-¡Diablos!... ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? El día en que se me ocurre contarle todo me dice que le gusta otro… ya no puedo estar cerca de ella sabiendo que escara con otro… lo mejor será alejarme de ella

_No se que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,_

_Que acaricia tu piel..._

_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,_

_Dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,_

_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_

Tai cada día se preocupada mas por su amigo, no prestaba atención en clase y casi no hablaba, así que como Matt no quería decirle nada, decidió que seria mejor aclarar todo con Sora , fue a buscarla en la practica de tenis:  
-Hola Sora-

-Tai, hacia tiempo que no te veía-

-Necesito que hablemos sobre Matt-

-¿Tú lo conoces?-

-Es mi mejor amigo… últimamente esta muy desanimado ¿paso algo?-

-Hace unos días estábamos hablando en el parque y cuando...-

-Señorita Takenouchi es su turno- dijo la entrenadora

-Debo irme, hablaremos luego Tai-

Sora se fue a seguir con su entrenamiento, y Tai regreso a su salón. Cuando fue hora de regresar se acerco a su amigo.

-¿No vas a regresar con Sora hoy?-

-No lo creo…-

Matt se acerco a la ventana, vio a Sora regresar a su casa pero también que un auto muy extraño la seguía, entonces salio corriendo a alcanzarla.

Sora luego de terminar con su práctica, se fue a su casa mientras iba escuchando música con su mp3, pero noto que un auto la venia siguiendo, apuro la marcha pero el conductor del auto también lo hizo. Trato de perderlo doblando en una esquina pero para su desgracia era un callejón, estaba atrapada. Un chico de su edad bajo del vehiculo, al parecer pertenecía a su misma escuela:

-Hola Sora, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras la acorralaba

-¿Hiroko?-

-Veo que me recuerdas, y por lo que supongo también lo que me hiciste… me rechazaste por tu amiguito el basketbolista… pero te dije que tú serias mía o de nadie- le grito mientras le lastimaba el brazo

-¡Sultame!-

-No lo hare, y grita todo lo que quieras por que nadie te va a oír-

-Desgraciado, si te atreves a tocarla no vas a vivir para contarlo- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas

-¿Y quien eres tú para evitarlo?-

Matt lo golpeo en la cara haciéndolo caer contra el suelo y aprovecho para sacar a Sora de ese lugar, corrieron hasta que llegaron al parque, ahí se sentaron en una banca:  
-Si no hubiera llegado, no ce que te habría pasado-

-Pero lo importante fue que llegaste-

Sora lo abrazo y apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de Matt, haciéndolo ruborizar un poco, mientras observaban el atardecer, parecía un momento mágico para ambos. No dijeron nada, por que en esta ocasión, lo que sobraban eran las palabras…

_Dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_

_Si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_

_Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_

_Probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._

_Solo dime que si..._

Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo, hasta que Sora decidió que era el momento de hablar, por que esta vez no permitiría que Matt se fuera dejándola con la palabra en la boca

-¿Recuerdas sobre la conversación que dejamos pendiente?-

-S-si… ¿ya hablaste con esa persona?-

-No, por que cuando lo intente me dejo sin darme explicaciones-

-Te deseo suerte con el…- dijo triste marchándose

-Matt ese chico eres tu…- respondió ruborizada

-¿Yo?-

-Si, desde que te conocí esa mañana… no ce… me siento atraída por ti-

-¿Tu crees que funcione? Por que no querría arriesgarme a perderte… no de nuevo-

-Claro que funcionara…- lentamente se acercaron, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso, un tierno y dulce beso lleno de amor, el que tanto había anhelado desde el día en que se conocieron, al separase, Matt la abrazo atrayéndola hacia el, y ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho musculoso del muchacho

-Sora… tu me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, un día te vi pasar en la escuela y te juro que me perdí en tu mirada, tarde tiempo en hablarte, y por eso quiero que tu… que tu seas… digo serias… aceptarías-

Colocando sus dedos en los labios tensionados de Matt, lo hizo callar

-Acepto ser tu novia, nada me gustaría más que eso-

Matt levanto su barbilla, y mirándola a los ojos, le sonrío, haciéndola ruborizar más de lo que ya estaba, luego le tomo la mano, y entrelazándola con la suya, siguieron recorriendo el parque…

Fin

Ohio jejeje

Aquí con otro fic Sorato, bah mejor dicho songfic… espero les haya gustado, la canción es muy linda así que los invito a que la escuchen

Próxima publicaron será la continuación de Odaiba Memories, y ahora si que habrá pleitos, pero sorprise…

Bue nos vemos y si les gusto… cometen!! Y si no… Tambien!!! Las criticas son bien recibidas y me ayudan a crecer

Sayonara


End file.
